


AnotherLove

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow knows something, Light Angst, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Prince, in honor of his song in the title as recorded with 3RDEYEGIRL.</p><p>The carefully arranged relationship of a pop princess and her bad boy rocker boyfriend. It all seems to be falling apart, but there is still an undeniable love between them even after they have both attempted to move on with their lives. This is what happens when they get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AnotherLove

She used to love getting dressed up for an award show. The glitz and glamor of Westeros made her happy once. It was all she ever dreamed of when she was a little girl. Sansa couldn’t wait to have her name in lights, but a series of missteps led to being the lead on whatever gossip the Daily Raven could dredge up.  
Her first mistake had been listening to her manager, Petyr Baelish. He had been an old friend of her mother. After her death, he had stepped in to assist with her career. Little did she know the man didn’t have the first clue about the music business. Sometime after her failed debut, Petyr had somehow brokered a deal for Sansa to open for Jon Snow’s band, The Crows. Even now, she knew it was a failure. She sang pop songs about falling in love and lemon cakes. Jon’s band was known for calling out the politicians of Westeros. Disaster!  
Her second mistake was agreeing to a PR romance. The label thought Jon’s image was too harsh. Between the dark eye liner and blacker than black clothing, she thought he looked fine. It was his look, how was this news to anyone? Maybe he could cool the brooding stare when she caught him staring at her. She did not expect for him to go along with the farce, but then he said it was okay with him. One plastic diamond later and suddenly they were everywhere.  
But that was two years gone. He had someone else and she was still… A knock on the door to her room broke her thoughts. Petyr stepped into her room and looked her over. Something about the way he quirked his mouth made her skin crawl.  
“Sansa, darling, we must go. I’ll head down to check on the car. Are you going to be okay?”  
How was she supposed to answer that? Jon would be performing an acoustic set of Prince’s AnotherLove. She had looked up the lyrics moments ago and felt like they were directed at her. The time in Corfu when he borrowed her #TeamSansa t-shirt was still fresh in her memory. Later, they had made love in the ocean. The t-shirt lost to the waves.  
“I’m good. Really good. I’m almost done here.”  
Petyr gave a tight smile and nodded.  
“See you downstairs.”  
She applied a little more gloss and was slightly thankful her makeup team had already taken off. Sansa didn’t like all the fuss. This was more about Petyr playing to the gossip pages. Getting to her feet, she grabbed the strappy gold heels, and headed for the door to her suite. 

The doors to the elevator shut before she had a chance to catch it. There was no sense in delaying the inevitable. The faster she got downstairs, the sooner she could get back to her suite, and open a bottle of wine. Maybe Margaery would want to sit in for a binge of Real Housewives of Dorne. Anything was better than an award show and the possible run in with Jon. Petyr had promised that would not happen. Already their people had scheduled their arrivals to be at different times. Jon wouldn’t even walk the step and repeat. He was too cool for that.  
Sansa was inspecting her mani when the gold doors for the Red Keep Hotel opened and everything stopped for her. In the two years they were together, Jon had relaxed his dark look. He didn’t trade his clothes for high fashion, but he learned the appreciation for a dark tailored suit. This night, his dark wavy hair was slicked back and a shocked look at seeing her. All credit went to her stylist, Jeyne. Sansa’s long red hair was normally worn pin straight, but tonight she had asked for curls. When she was with Jon, she wore the pastels and ruffles. These days she had transformed into the sultry vixen. The short dress she wore looked like liquid gold. It wasn’t the first time she had gone for a dress with a dip, but Jeyne mentioned it was something Toni Braxton would had killed for.  
“Sansa.”  
The way he said her name was just so cool. Once upon a time, he used to grunt her name when he was about to come. Other times said it with a whisper just before his tongue entered her. She wondered if he was aware how wet he made her just with one look. She licked her lips before stepping inside the elevator.  
“There’s no sense in waiting for another one since I’m already late. I was told you’re supposed to arrive ten minutes before me.”  
Jon managed a grin.  
“I wasn’t the one to orchestrate the arrival time.”  
“But you were the one that set this all up.” Sansa regretted the words the second they had rolled off her tongue.  
The doors closed just as he wheeled on her. Soft and angry was the only way she could describe the way he looked at her.  
“I told you before. Petyr went to the label. It’s as old as time. The good girl with the bad boyfriend. It was never supposed to be more than a few appearances. I thought you had talent. You didn’t need my help, it would have happened organically. I didn’t know…”  
Jon cursed and turned away from her.  
“I honestly don’t care. I didn’t know you would be staying here. I don’t even want to go to the show tonight. It’s the last place I want to be. I’m sorry I got on the elevator. I do a lot of stu…”  
“Stop.”  
“What? Jon, you can’t just tell me to stop.”  
“We’re not moving. The elevator is not moving.”  
“By the Seven!” 

Sansa couldn’t believe their luck. Stuck in an elevator. Jon placed the emergency phone back in its place and leaned against the wall. Of all the people in Westeros, she had to get stuck with him. Shaking her head, she tossed her heels on the floor and dropped to the cloth bench. Jon began to undo his jacket, her eyes widened as he reached over and lifted her up from where she sat.  
“It’s a dirty bench, no telling what’s gone on there.”  
She made a face and sat back down on his jacket.  
“Did they tell you how long we’d be here for?”  
Jon took a deep breath and started to roll up his sleeves. She used to love watching him roll up his sleeves before he started to play his guitar. Mesmerizing wasn’t the right word. _Shit._ He caught her watching him.  
“There’s a power outage. Whole city. I guess a couple of spoiled Westerosi brats aren’t at the top of their list. We’ll be here for a few hours.”  
“A few hours?!” She jumped to her feet and suddenly felt the crush of being trapped in an elevator. Sansa began taking in large gulps of breath. Her vision was starting to go black. She thought they had gone away. The doctor said she had control of them. He was on his feet like lightning, wrapping his arms around her tight and holding onto her. She felt his strong forearm around her waist. Their bodies flush against one another. His voice was soothing against her skin. He knew about the panic attacks. His hands were soft on her pale skin. How many times had he done this for her? Jamie never did this. He didn’t know her at all. Another one of Petyr’s schemes.  
“Why did we split up?”  
“You said you wanted a Lannister. His name meant power and prestige. You called me a kid and said I would never be anything more than some bastard from nowhere.”  
She could feel the tears creeping in on her. How cruel she had been to him. She sniffed at the memory. Jamie Lannister had been in a car accident and lost his hand. He refused to share a bed with her, even after she climbed into his bed, and sprayed the perfume of his old lover on her skin. He knew immediately of her trick. The gods had made sure she was in a loveless relationship. Her heart only beat for Jon.  
The emergency lights of the elevator cast a lazy red glow upon their faces. Jon relaxed his grip on her body. She slowly turned in his arms to face him. Reaching up, she stroked his smooth jaw before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. It was all he needed, his grip on her tightened. She opened her mouth to feel his tongue slip in. There was a clash of tongues and teeth, their bodies moved to the wall of the elevator. Sansa not knowing how to hold onto him lifted her leg up around his waist. He reached down and reached under her dress to feel her bare.  
“Fuck, you’ve been standing there without your knickers? Bad girl.”  
Sansa nodded with a smile and pressed the lower half of her body into his palm. His fingers teased her slit before sliding inside her. She bit her lower lip and began to ride his hand. He cursed and pulled his hand from her folds, dropping to his knees. Tossing her leg over his shoulder, he covered her mound with his lips. Sansa cried out at the feel of his tongue. His fingers seeking out a tighter opening had her crying out his name. She could feel the tears collecting once more as she felt the edge of her orgasm. Sansa felt the fucker smiling against her pussy as he ate her out.  
“I’m close. I’m so close!”  
He let her go with a resounding smack of his lips and stared up at her. His lips were glistening with her as he smiled. She reached down and pulled him over to the bench.  
“We’re really doing this? I just want you to know, we’re going to fuck on this Armani jacket and I’m going to have to wear it tonight and for the rest of my life. I won’t even dry clean it.”  
“You’re warped.” She quickly undid his pants and covered his length with her mouth. 

The elevator came to life four hours later. The lovers were asleep when the sound of the doors being pried apart woke them. Sansa had quickly adjusted her dress while Jon looked like his normal rocker self. His curls were a wild mess, he helped smooth her hair down, but it was obvious they had done more than sleep. Sansa was surprised to see one of the Kingsguard ready to assist her. Jamie was uncle to the King of Westeros, but she didn’t think they would ever assist her. She glanced back at Jon pushing away the gold cloak to help her.  
“You don’t have to go back to him. The seven can take Petyr and his schemes. I love you. You’re the only woman that I want. They don’t see you like I do.”  
She nodded slowly as she leaned on him to step into her heels. Standing before him, she knew he was the one for her. There was no one else. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard her name.  
“Sansa! I’m so happy you are safe!”  
Petyr was walking with his arms outstretched and a wide smile. She dropped her hand to Jon’s and held onto it tight. She needed him now more than ever.  
“What’s this? I thought this was over. Jamie Lannister sent the gold cloaks to rescue you. You would have been stuck in that elevator for another day! We have events to get to. Come on, Sansa. This is over, I’ll make sure no one knows about it.”  
Of course he would. Petyr had failed as a manager, but he excelled in spinning his web and making people do his dirty work. Sansa tightened her hold onto Jon’s hand as she took a deep breath.  
“Petyr, thank you for making sure we were rescued. I’ll be sure to thank Jamie for his assistance tonight when I see him.”  
“Sansa, I don’t understand. When you see him? He’s waiting for you at his home. The home he bought for you.”  
“No, he didn’t buy that home for me. It was the house he bought for his ex-girlfriend. Jamie doesn’t even like me. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. You’re fired, Petyr.”

With the award show canceled and Petyr released of his duty, Sansa joined Jon for an afterparty in Fleabottom. There, they met up with Margaery and her brothers, Loras and Willas in a tiny bar. The Dornish wine was flowing freely and everyone was singing along to Prince’s songs. Every now and then, Sansa would turn to duet a chorus with Jon. After awhile, they climbed onstage and began to perform the song Jon had planned with his band…AnotherLove.


End file.
